


Don't listen to your Dad

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Adrien don't listen to your father [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, Poor Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Sad Adrien Agreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Before he met Marinette, Adrien's whole life of abuse at the hands of his father.





	1. Chapter 1

A 3 year old Adrien was putting a mother's day card on his mother's grave in the cemetery.

Suddenly he saws a ladybug landing on a grave.

Adrien decided to touch a ladybug but he hears his father's voice.

"Adrien"

Adrien gulped

Gabriel saws a ladybug.

"A proper gentleman never see a filthy creature"

Gabriel kills a ladybug which cause Adrien to cry.

But Gabriel slapped Adrien which cause him to hit his head on a grave stone.

Adrien rubbed his head and felt like blood came out of his skull.

Gabriel grabbed Adrien by the shirt "But if I see you got distracted I will beat you do I make myself clear"

Adrien moaned

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?"

Adrien nodded

Gabriel and Adrien went into the mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

Today is Adrien's first day of kindergarten.

A 5 year old Adrien walked into a classroom where children were playing or laughing.

But he hears a soft voice

"Hola"

It was a little girl around Marinette's age with long black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a frilly sea foam green dress and black Mary Jane shoes.

"Hi I'm Mariluz Ramirez"

"Ad-Adrien Agreste"

A school bell rang

"Okay class time for recess."

The children ran out of the school.

But someone hit Adrien with a comb.

"Oh look it's the rich boy!"

It was the mean girls.

Adrien tries to get up but the blonde leader shoved him.

Mariluz witness something's wrong.

Mariluz tells a teacher about this.

She decided to call the mean girls' parents.

A teacher takes Adrien to the school nurse.

Mariluz said "Adrien are you okay?"

Adrien nodded

Mariluz gives Adrien a black cat.

Adrien said "Thank you Mariluz"


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien walked home from school but he hears his father's voice.

"ADRIEN AGRESTE!"

Adrien gulped

Adrien walked to his father

"Ye-Yes father"

"We need to talk about your report card."

Adrien saws his report card in his father.

Adrien thought 'Uh-oh?'

Meanwhile

Mariluz showed her parents a report card.

Mrs. Ramirez said in spanish "Excellent work"

Mr. Ramirez said in spanish "We're so proud of you"


	4. Chapter 4

2015

It starts to rain

A 14 year old Adrien thought 'Father's gonna kill me if I don't have my umbrella'

But a 13 year old Marinette has a pink umbrella

They decided to share it as they walked.

Adrien arrived home but he sneak past his father who was sleeping with alcohol bottles on the floor.

Adrien walked into his room and closed the door slowly.

Adrien decided to text Mariluz

'Mariluz guess what I just met a girl with bluish black hair and blue eye's

'Who is it'

'Her name is Marinette Dupain Cheng'

'Ay Dios Mio I'm so proud of you!'


	5. Chapter 5

The sun shined on Mariluz as she yawned.

Mariluz takes a shower, brush her teeth and put on her clothes.

Mariluz walked into the school but Juleka appears behind her.

Juleka said "Hi Mariluz"

Mariluz screamed

"I just heard about a creepy poem contest"

Mariluz gulped


	6. Chapter 6

Mariluz helped Juleka write a creepy poem.

Juleka walked into the school.

A few minutes later, Juleka came back with a trophy.

But Mariluz heard someone crying.

It was Adrien 

Mariluz gasped as she sees the bruises on Adrien.

Mariluz put on cream on Adrien's bruises.

Adrien said "Mariluz this is serious if my dad founds out that I'm not doing my homework he'll beat me"

Mariluz decided to call Marinette.


End file.
